Shrek
Shrek is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Shrek is a friendly Ogre and main titular protagonist of the Shrek franchise. However, a popular meme has spread across the internet of Shrek being an awkward and violent rapist, as associated with his creepy Ogre appearance, and is usually paired with the Smash Mouth Song All Star for its sheer absurdity. In Slender Fortress Shrek is a Grace Chaser with a single duplicate, and tends to spawn around corners or behind boulders where he can be easily noted by him repeating "Where is everybody?". He and his duplicate usually spawn near each other so it's likely they'll sandwich a player in their idle state. Shrek is rendered a somewhat easy-medium boss since he will rarely spawn right beside the player and commence a chase like most Chasers. Instead, he spawns just so they're out of his sight but they can easily wander into a player without the person noticing. However, he is still made a very difficult boss. Shrek is a very fast Chaser Boss that is also persistent in his pursuit. He will execute a one-hit-kill upon all of his unfortunate victims. Staring at him for too long can drain your sanity and kill you as well. In the Slender Fortress 2 1.7.1 update, the Swamp Pack was introduced into the gamemode. Shrek now has variants of other bosses that completely copy the stats of a few of current bosses such as Giant Zombie Shrek (Giant Zombie Soldier, using Donkey proxies but the proxies retain their animations), Shrek Myers (Michael Myers), ShrekPound (FleshPound) and more. Recommendation Tactics against this boss is to stay alert and keep both ears and eyes opened, since he does not glow in the dark like other bosses. Stay out of open areas and check before you go indoors such as inside the bunker or the cave. It is best to wait in one spot, but if forced to move, crouch walk and minimize movement. Shrek and his duplicate will despawn eventually. If Shrek gives chase, run around corners and obstacles to slow him down (running in a straight line will not help you outrun him before running out of stamina). Against Shrek, it is recommended not to stay in groups - particularly on insane and special rounds - as such can result in nearly an entire RED Team dead in seconds. The Scout and Demoman have the best chance of escaping Shrek, though it is not much, and the Spy has the greatest potential of remaining unseen. QuotesCategory:BossesCategory:Chasers Idle: * "Where is everybody?" Alert: * "ROOOAAAAAAR!" * "Gaoooch!" Chase: * "OK!" * "Not Good!" * "Alright, Get out of here!" Killing a player * "Donkey!" *CRASH* Gallery Trivia *Shrek's eyes can be sticking out while in a idle state, possibly due to a bug. *Shrek was previously stunnable, however, in a recent update, Shrek was given a heavy buff, thus removing the stun. *A rare glitch is where Shrek is chasing a player and stops suddenly, however his chase animation and theme is still present even if the player is out of sight.